A Pacey Joey Tale:What if they never said GoodBye
by Kaydee
Summary: Starts after the show ends. A PaceyJoey fic.13thChapter's up!They move back to Capeside, but will an accident change there fate or will memories haunt them.
1. Steven Spielberg

A Pacey Joey Tale: What if they never said Goodbye  
  
Chapter.1.  
  
Steven Spielberg  
  
****New York****  
  
"Perfect." Joey smiled.  
  
"Absolutely perfect." She turned to look at Pacey and an evil grin came upon her lips.  
  
"Tears?" Her grin got bigger as she saw a tear fall down his face.  
  
"Are those tears?" Joey came closer to Pacey, her legs hang over him. Pacey reached  
  
up and wiped a tear away putting a hand on Joey's leg.  
  
"You caught me Jo." Pacey smiled as he faced her wiping another tear off his cheek.  
  
"I'm a sucker when in comes to truth." She put her hand on his cheek, leaned in and  
  
kissed him. She pulled away smiled, and kissed him again. Once she pulled away she  
  
said.  
  
"We should call him." Pacey smiled.  
  
"Get the phone."  
  
****Dawson's Office****  
  
"I'm leaving Mr. Leery." Dawson smiled up at his assistance,  
  
"You get home Dawson a big meeting in the morning needs a good rest." Putting  
  
down his pen, the phone rang. His assistant went o reach for it.  
  
"I've go it." Dawson grabbed the phone.  
  
"Get out of here."  
  
"Thanks sir." She waved and walked out the door.  
  
"Dawson." Pacey and Joey said together on the other end of the phone.  
  
"We loved it." Joey cried.  
  
"Yeah we did and Joey cried like a baby." Pacey joked. Joey laughed at this  
  
comment.  
  
"Guys guess who I have a meeting with tomorrow?"  
  
****New York****  
  
Joey and Pacey looked at each other.  
  
"Spielberg?" They both chanted at the same time.  
  
"That's amazing Dawson." Joey screamed.  
  
"You big Hollywood player you." Pacey laughed.  
  
"So what are you wearing? When is-" Dawson cut her off.  
  
"Joey I don't know, but what I know is if I don't hang up this phone right know I  
  
won't be able to get any sleep."  
  
Joey huffed. Pacey took the phone and walked to the bedroom.  
  
"I'm proud of you man, I'll let you get some sleep. Night Leery, and Good Luck man.  
  
Don't make us sound too bad." Pacey laughed.  
  
"Bye Pacey." Dawson hung up. Pacey hung up and walked back into the living room.  
  
Joey was lying on the couch watching the tape again.  
  
"You ready to go to bed yet Potter?" Pacey asked, walking over and sitting in front of  
  
her facing the television. Joey wrapped her arms around Pacey's chest from behind  
  
him.  
  
"As ready as you are hunni." Pacey stood up giving Joey a piggy back ride, he bent  
  
over and shut off the T.V.  
  
"I like it like this." Joey whispered in Pacey ear while kissing it.  
  
"You like it like what Miss Potter?" Pacey asked placing her on the bed.  
  
"You and me, Pacey and Joey." Pacey laughed as he took of his shit and pants. Joey  
  
was already in bed with her tank top and Pacey's boxers. Pacey crawled in beside her  
  
and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I like it too." Pacey kissed Joey's hair. She turned over.  
  
"I want to go back." Joey said. Pacey looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"I want to go back to Capeside." Pacey's face turned from a crazy look to surprise.  
  
"You want to go back Joey? Why?" Joey snuggled into Pacey more.  
  
"You had a good business going, and we could live there. Build a new house. Grow  
  
old together?"  
  
"I'll book the flights tomorrow morning. We can leave tomorrow." Joey closed her  
  
eyes and fell asleep into the safe arms of Pacey Joshua Witter.  
  
Pacey had just gotten off the phone with the air lines. There flights were  
  
booked in first class to Capeside at 7pm tonight.  
  
"Joey are your bags packed?" Pacey walked into the bedroom. Everything looked so  
  
plain.  
  
"All done." Joey smiled as Pacey looked down at the five or six bags on the floor.  
  
"I'll help you with these." Pacey picked up her bags.  
  
"I already have the car warm and waiting." Joey smiled.  
  
"You're a doll Pace." Joey stood on her tip toes and kissed him.  
  
****On the Plane****  
  
Once at the air line they put there bags in and walked onto the plain.  
  
"You got us first class seats?" Joey asked Pacey. Pacey was standing behind her with  
  
his arms around her waist.  
  
"Yes I did. I'll be back, I'm going to the men's room." He kissed her cheek and went.  
  
Joey sat beside a boy and all of a sudden he started hitting on her.  
  
"Hey Baby how are you?" Joey looked disgusted.  
  
"Leave me alone." The boy reached over and put his hand on her thy.  
  
"You might want to re-think that." Joey stated.  
  
"And why would I do that." The boy laughed.  
  
"Because I'll bet the pulp out of you if you don't get your hands of my girl." Pacey  
  
was back. The boy looked up and smiled. Pacey sat down and Joey sat down on his  
  
lap whispering in his ear.  
  
"Get me out of her Pace." Pacey looked at the boy.  
  
"So you touched my girl here. Did I not here her tell you to leave her alone." Know  
  
the boy looked scared.  
  
"I'll be going know." He smiled. "See you around hottie!" he winked at Joey. Joey felt  
  
Pacey getting up. She pushed him back down. Another man sat down.  
  
"May I sit here I have a friend coming to?" this man looked familiar.  
  
"Sit please." He smiled and sat down. Suddenly Pacey saw Dawson.  
  
"Hey Jr. Spielberg, what are you doing here?" Dawson's face went red and sat down  
  
in the set beside the man who just sat down minutes before.  
  
"Pacey, Joey met Steven Spielberg." Dawson pointed to the man who was sitting  
  
beside him. Both there mouths dropped.  
  
~Thanks for reading, the show ended without a real ending so I've wrote a story to add on. Hope you like it. Please Review it's my first Dawson's Creek story. Oh and just to let you know I call Dawson's Cree Pacey'S Creek because I'm a Pacey Joey person. In the future the will be accidents and wishes made. Break-ups and set ups. So please review so I can get inspired to write more. ~  
  
*Kaydee* 


	2. Home Again

A Pacey Joey Tale: What if they never said Good-Bye  
  
Chapter.2.  
  
Home again  
  
The plane ride was amazing. Joey, Pacey Dawson and Spielberg talked  
  
about the trio's childhood. Spielberg liked how Dawson's show/movie  
  
summed up there lives well, and he liked how he didn't use there real  
  
names.  
  
Once the four landed, it was dark. There was a big limo waiting in the  
  
Airports parking arena. Dawson whispered something to Spielberg.  
  
"Do you two have a ride or a place to sleep?" Dawson piped up.  
  
"No we don't Dawson, but Potter and I can mange. No sweat." Pacey  
  
smiled as he saw his luggage coming through the doors in a trolley.  
  
Pacey removed his arms from around Joey's waist and reached for  
  
there bags. The trolley went away, there bags were put in the back of  
  
the limo Dawson and Spielberg were in already. He looked at Joey.  
  
"I guess we've now got a ride and a place to crash now Potter. After  
  
you." Joey crawled into the black limo with Pacey right behind her.  
  
"Nice view Potter." Pacey shook his head.  
  
"You know you like it." She laughed as Pacey pulled her into his lap.  
  
She cuddled into his chest and before you could say 'Joey' she was  
  
good as gone.  
  
"I guess she was tired, eh Pace?" Dawson laughed.  
  
"You know Jo, always' out like a light in a car." Pacey was quite the  
  
rest of the ride, as he was listening to Joey breath.  
  
The Limo pulled up to the Leery home about 11:30 am. Dawson and  
  
Spielberg got out first. Pacey picked Joey up and out of the Limo.  
  
"Leave our bags Dawson. I'll get them in the morning."  
  
Dawson showed Pacey into the house and were they would be  
  
sleeping.  
  
"Thanks for this Dawson. Night."  
  
"Good Night Pace." Dawosn closed to door.  
  
Pacey walked over to the bed and placed Joey down. He stripped into  
  
his boxers and them took off Joey's pants. There was a knock on the  
  
door. Pacey open it. Dawson was standing there with a blue bag.  
  
"You might need this." He handed Pacey a bag.  
  
"Thanks." He whispered as he closed the door. Pacey opened the bag,  
  
there was a pair of boxers and one of Joey's tank tops. He put  
  
the boxers on Joey. Then he took of her sweater and shirt. He pulled  
  
her tank top on her then got under the covers. He unclipped her bra,  
  
knowing she would yell at him in the morning if he had not taken it off.  
  
Once he took it off he put it back in the bag and shut off the lights.  
  
Joey snuggled toward Pacey as he wrapped his arms around her. She  
  
turned and faced him.  
  
"It feels nice to be home again Pace. Thank-you." Joey kissed his lips  
  
sweetly and laid her head on his chest.  
  
"Anything for you." Pacey smiled and kissed her head.  
  
"Anything." He whispered into the night. 'It does feel nice to be home  
  
again.' He thought. 'Home'. Pacey drifted off to sleep wondering what  
  
would happen to Joey and him as they started a new life in there old  
  
home town, Capeside.  
  
~Thanks to:  
  
K- Here's another Chapter. Hope you like it. I know it's short, but I had to go to bed. Sorry.  
  
Tji80- Nothing to bad will happen between Joey and Pacey. I loved them to much to do something horrible.  
  
Lulabell- I hope I put up this chapter soon enough for you. I'm a big Pacey/Joey fan My Mum keeps saying that she ended up with no one after the show ended, but I told her she ended up with Pacey, which made me write this story. I also hope this story goes far. It always counts on my amazing reviewers.  
  
Chip- Thanks. I hope this chapter is cute too.  
  
~Thank-You to all who review I hope you like this chapter as well, please review if you like it and if you don't still review because I want to know what I'm doing wrong!~  
  
*Kaydee* 


	3. You Can’t Run from Memories, but say Yes

A Pacey Joey Tale: What if they Never said Good-Bye  
  
Chapter.3.  
  
You Can't Run from Memories, but say Yes to your Future  
  
The sun came slowly across the Leery's houses grass, lightening up  
  
the rooms. Pacey pulled up his hand to block the sunlight from his  
  
eyes. He quietly not wanting to wake Joey got out of bed. Her grabbed  
  
a sweater and went down stairs. The Leery house was quiet, he was  
  
the only one awake. Pacey walked outside and laid down in one to the  
  
chairs on the porch. He looked out onto the water and started to think  
  
back to all the days Jen was here. The smiles, the laughs and the  
  
good time.  
  
Flashback  
  
Jen sat in her Hospital bed. Pacey walked in with a tape.  
  
"I found a tape that Dawson shot." Pacey laughed.  
  
"And when does he want it back?" Jen asked as Pacey popped it in.  
  
"About three years ago." Pacey sat down on the bed beside Jen as the  
  
movie played. Pacey and Jen laughed through-out the whole thing.  
  
Once it was over Pacey shut it off and turned to Jen.  
  
"I'm getting so angry, I don't want to. I don't want to die. I don't want  
  
to leave my daughter. What will happen to you three, I just I don't  
  
want to die. Pacey I don't want to go." Pacey had tears welling up in  
  
his eye, as he took Jen in his arms.  
  
"Nothing will happen to Amy. She'll grow up to be as beautiful as you,  
  
if she's lucky. Don't cry Jen. It will all be okay."  
  
Jen kept sobbing into Pacey's shirt, as Pacey questioned himself. 'Will  
  
it really be okay?'  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Pacey sat there still looking out on the river, but something had  
  
changed. He had tears rolling down his cheeks. Not bothering to wipe  
  
them away he walked down to the dock. Sitting down he shivered. He  
  
forgot to put the sweater on, it was Joeys so it wouldn't fit him  
  
anyway. 'Joey'. He thought. Jen always wanted him with Joey.  
  
Thinking of Joey he warmed up a bit. He shivered again as he thought  
  
when they were filming Dawson's movie for class. He had to kiss Joey,  
  
but she didn't want to. Now Joey wouldn't pass up the opportunity to  
  
get in a little kiss. All of a sudden he felt arms around him. He turned  
  
around and saw Jen. It was like the night she tried to cheer him up  
  
about Joey when they first started going out. As Pacey shook his head  
  
and looked into the water no one was behind him.  
  
Joey woke up to an empty bed. The warmness of Pacey sleeping  
  
beside her wasn't there. As she stretched and got up, she looked out  
  
the window. Someone was sitting on the dock. It was Pacey. Joey  
  
walked down the stairs quietly and out the front door, she saw the  
  
distant look in his eyes. She saw his body shiver as the wind swept  
  
over him. Joey walked up from behind him, and she notice he had  
  
tears on his cheek. Realizing the look in his eyes she said.  
  
"She's not gone Pacey."  
  
As Pacey heard her, he turned around.  
  
"Yes she is. She cried. Not in front of anyone, but me." Pacey stood  
  
up.  
  
"Your barely dressed, come here." Pacey opened his arms and rapped  
  
them around her.  
  
"You can't run from memories Pace." Joey shivered as more wind  
  
swept across the river.  
  
"I'm not running Jo. I just want to forget." Pacey whispered into her  
  
ear.  
  
"I know when someone is running Pace. I've done it all my life. Your  
  
running and you've got to stop." Joey wrapped her arms around his  
  
back.  
  
"You should really get a shirt on. Aren't you cold?" Joey stated. Pacey  
  
shook his head.  
  
"Nope the only thing I'm worried about is if some peeping Tom is  
  
trying to look at my half naked girlfriend right now." Pacey kissed her  
  
neck.  
  
"I should be more worried about my hot boyfriend with nothing but  
  
boxers on." He laughed as she kissed his washboard chest.  
  
"Are you going to run or face facts?" Joey asked titling her head.  
  
"I've got to go out today somewhere. Then I won't run anymore." Joey  
  
nodded her head.  
  
"If you need me I'm here." Pacey nodded and kissed her fully on the  
  
lips.  
  
"I know you always have been." Pacey kissed her again and picked her  
  
up.  
  
"Back to bed we go Miss. Potter." She laughed and giggled. Pacey  
  
carried her into the house and into there room. Pacey started tickling  
  
her.  
  
"Stop.Pacey.Stop.I'll.I'll.do.anything." Pacey stopped.  
  
"Anything?" a devilish grin came across his lips. Pacey pinned her  
  
down on the bed and started kissing her. She kissed him back rubbing  
  
her hands up and down his chest. She pulled him down on her, still  
  
kissing. They got under the covers without braking the kiss.  
  
"Will you marry me Miss. Potter?" Pacey asked as he pulled out a ring.  
  
"I won't run anymore. Not as long as I have you." Pacey saw Joey's  
  
eyes light up as he put the ring on her finger.  
  
"I'm always your Pacey. Of course I'll marry you." Pacey picked her up  
  
and swung her around. He stopped as she wrapped her legs around his  
  
waist.  
  
"I love you Jo." Pacey kissed her.  
  
"I love you too." Joey leaned back so they fell on the bed.  
  
"Let's get some sleep Pace. Just a few more hours."  
  
"Okay anything you want."  
  
"I want to fall asleep in your arms." Joey leaned back into his chest  
  
and closed her eyes. Pacey tightened his grip on her waist and fell  
  
sleep.  
  
~Thank-You all my reviewers you mean the world to me and you help keep this story going.If you don't like this story please review me and tell me what I did wrong. If you do like it review and help me keep this story going strong. And if anyone has any suggestions of what to do in the next chapter. TELL ME! Thanks again.~  
  
*Kaydee* 


	4. A Day at the Beach

A Pacey Joey Tale: What if they Never said Good-Bye  
  
Chapter.4.  
  
A Day at the Beach, and Good-Byes  
  
Joey felt no warmth beside her as she woke up. She tried to  
  
snuggled into Pacey, but he wasn't there. She grinded in to her pillow  
  
as she remembered earlier this morning.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Stop.Pacey.Stop.I'll.I'll.do.anything." Pacey stopped.  
  
"Anything?" a devilish grin came across his lips. Pacey pinned her  
  
down on the bed and started kissing her. She kissed him back rubbing  
  
her hands up and down his chest. She pulled him down on her, still  
  
kissing. They got under the covers without breaking the kiss.  
  
"Will you marry me Miss. Potter?" Pacey asked as he pulled out a ring.  
  
"I won't run anymore. Not as long as I have you." Pacey saw Joey's  
  
eyes light up as he put the ring on her finger.  
  
"I'm always yours Pacey. Of course I'll marry you." Pacey picked her  
  
up and swung her around. He stopped as she wrapped her legs around  
  
his waist.  
  
"I love you Jo." Pacey kissed her.  
  
"I love you too." Joey leaned back so they fell on the bed.  
  
"Let's get some sleep Pace. Just a few more hours."  
  
"Okay anything you want."  
  
"I want to fall asleep in your arms."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Joey sat up looking at this diamond ring on her finger. 'How could he  
  
afford this?' Joey thought in her mind. She was interrupted by a knock  
  
on the door.  
  
"Joey it's Gail, can I come in?" Joey got up and unlocked the door. 'It  
  
wasn't locked the night before, but before Pacey left he must have  
  
locked it, not wanting anyone to wake me up. How sweet he's always  
  
thinking of me.' Joey took Gail into her arms.  
  
"How are you Joey?" Gail said breaking the hug.  
  
"Never better." Gail saw the huge smile on her face.  
  
"I should have known from that goofy huge smile on your face." Gail  
  
laughed as Joey blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Where's Pacey? I wanted to say Hello before I went to work." Joey  
  
looked back at the bed.  
  
"He left this morning before I woke, I think I have an idea of where he  
  
is, but I don't think he wants to be bothered. I'll tell him you say hi  
  
when he comes back. We'll stop by your restaurant." Gail smiled and  
  
Thanked Joey making her way out of the door.  
  
After Gail left Joey went to the dresser to see if the stuff was put  
  
away, and of course knowing Pacey it was. Joey grabbed her bathing  
  
suit which was a off white color and very reveling. Pacey didn't like  
  
this bathing suit because he always found guys staring at Joey. Pacey  
  
was known to get very jealous. Joey grabbed a lime green bathing suit  
  
wrap and headed to the bathroom. After fifteen minutes in the bath  
  
Joey came out. She got dressed and left her hair down walking out of  
  
the room she grabbed her lime green sandals, a beach bag with  
  
suntan lotion, Pacey's suit, a tank top for her and Pacey. She didn't  
  
forget towels because she put them in already.  
  
Joey left the house saying hello to Dawson and Mr. Spielberg. She  
  
walked down the road and into town, getting some whistles and hollers  
  
from the guys, not to mention stares. 'Pacey wouldn't like this a bit if  
  
he was with me.' Joey laughed as she headed down to the graveyard.  
  
Stopping at a corner store to by three red roses and one white she  
  
made her way down. First stopping at Abby's saying Good-Bye and  
  
telling her about Jen not forgetting to lay down a rose. Then she went  
  
to her mothers and told her about Pacey and her. Joey kissed the  
  
gravestone and laid down another red rose. Mitch Leery's was next.  
  
Joey said hi and told him also about Pacey and her. She told him about  
  
Jen and how it was going. Kneeling down she kissed his grave also and  
  
took a picture out of her wallet. It was one of Jen and her baby, then  
  
one of her and Pacey. The last one she put was the last night they  
  
were all together, Pacey had his arms around Jo. Dawson was huggin  
  
Andie, Jen was on Jacks back, while Mr. and Mrs. Leery were kissing in  
  
front of all of them. She kiss that picture leaving lipstick on it.  
  
"I love you, you're the best Dad I could have ever had." Joey walked  
  
away form Mitch's grave walking toward Jens she saw Pacey kneeling  
  
down before it. He had a dozen roses in his hand, placing them down  
  
he kissed a picture. Jen Pacey Joey, Jack, Andie, and Dawson the day  
  
Andie left. Joey saw a tear going down Pacey cheek she walked up to  
  
him and wrapped her arms around his waist laying her head on his  
  
stretched out muscular back.  
  
"Just saying Good-Bye Potter. As you said I can't run." Joey smiled  
  
into his back. Letting go Pacey, he felt the warmness leave him. He  
  
stood up know watching Joey place a single white rose on Jen's grave.  
  
A picture of Amy in Joey's arm's while she was sitting in Pacey's lap.  
  
Joey stood up also whipping away the tears that had come to her face.  
  
"Aren't you dressed to come to a graveyard Potter?" Pacey said  
  
wrapping his arms around her bare waist.  
  
"I thought we could spend a day at the beach." Joey sighed turning  
  
around reaching for Pacey's hand, but he kept his arms around her  
  
waist.  
  
"Pacey let go. You don't have to be overprotective." Pacey didn't want  
  
to move his arms from around her waist. He did when she gave him a  
  
look.  
  
"Fine Potter, but at the beach my arms will be around you." Joey  
  
laughed.  
  
"Let's go hot stuff." Joey and Pacey walked hand in hand to the beach.  
  
Setting up Pacey went to change so Joey thought she would start off  
  
by sun tanning. Boys were whistling once again and there eyes  
  
starting. None of them saw the ring on her left hand finger. Joey  
  
walked up to the sand bar to order some drinks. Henry worked there.  
  
Joey had to take a double take. Henry did the same.  
  
"Joey, Joey Potter is that you?" He asked with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Yes it is Henry, how are you?" Joey smiled.  
  
"I'm good I just got a job here, I stopped in to say Hi to Jen and see  
  
how things were. I need to work for some money for a plane ticket  
  
back to Seattle." Joey's face turned from a smile to a frown.  
  
"Jen's gone Henry. She passed away last month. She left a baby Amy.  
  
Jack and Doug are looking after." Joey hated to see Henry's face.  
  
"Excuse me." That's all that would come out of his mouth. Joey  
  
watched him go, letting him leave. She ordered a Sprite for her and  
  
Pacey. She could feel all eyes on her. Boys were yelling gorgeous or  
  
hot stuff. Pacey came up from behind Joey and wrapped his arms  
  
around her. All the boys looked at him angrily. Joey laughed.  
  
"I told you I was going to keep my arms around you, didn't I?" Pacey  
  
snuggle his head into her neck making her laugh.  
  
"I know hunni. I heard you loud and clear." Joey turned to him in his  
  
arms.  
  
"Well doesn't my fiancée look so hot with his top off." She kissed his  
  
chest. Pacey laughed.  
  
"Is that all I get?" Pacey pulled puppy dog eyes on her.  
  
"Nope." Joey kissed him. She dropped the sprite and fell into the  
  
sand. Everyone watched and the guys were all moaning. They were all  
  
saying lucky guy or I could steal her away. Pacey just kissed her. He  
  
picked her up and walked toward the water. They went in and swam  
  
around. The day was awesome, they were happy. From afar a boy was  
  
watching in jealousy.  
  
*Thanks to:  
  
Ashes of Roses- Sorry about the spelling.  
  
Danica- I will keep on going as long as I keep on getting reviews. Thanks a bunch.  
  
Meaghan- I want a new show like and add on to Dawson's Dreek about there kids. It could be called "Kids at the Creek."  
  
Maggers- I loved that she picked Pacey, My mum still thinks that she didn't decide or she picked Dawson.  
  
Lulabell- I'm happy to, I'm glad your happy.  
  
Rofro05- Thanks for reading, I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Tabitha- I didn't know my story was AMAZING! Thanks for telling me it really brings my hopes up!  
  
k- If you watched the last episode Jen died and left a daughter Amy with Jack. She also only cried in Pacey's arms. Thanks for reading.  
  
*To all my reviewers I love ya'll so much. Your keeping this story going, so please review and I will keep writing. Thanks for everything, I hope you like it and if you do tell me what I'm doing right. If you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong. Thanks again!*  
  
~Kaydee~ 


	5. The Surprise

A Pacey Joey Tale: What if they never said Good-Bye  
  
Chapter.5.  
  
A Surprise  
  
Pacey and Joey spent the rest of the day on the beach. Forgetting  
  
about everything life itself just being wrapped in each others arms,  
  
they stared into the sundown. Something in Joeys head clicked as she  
  
slept against Pacey Chest Gail. Joey's eye fluttered open as he looked  
  
up at Pacey. His eyes had a distant in them as he looked out into the  
  
water.  
  
"It's like I can see true love sailing out there, with no caption." He  
  
laughed at this thought. He hadn't seen that boat in over six or seven  
  
years, but with Joey back in him arms it seems like yesterday that  
  
they had just set sail.  
  
"Pace we have to go to see Gail. I think I told her at the Leery  
  
Restaurant." Joey yawned . And stood up, falling right back down.  
  
"You okay Joey?" Pacey asked protectively. Joey smiled.  
  
"I'm fine I lost my balance when I stepped on that rock." Pacey looked  
  
at her feet and there it was. A rock. He chuckled to him self as he help  
  
Joey up, taking him with her.  
  
"To the Leery Restaurant." Pacey chanted. Her took Joey's hand once  
  
everything was packed up and headed off the beach.  
  
Once Pacey and Joey headed to the Restaurant all the lights were  
  
off.  
  
"They must have closed early, I'll see if anyone's inside. Come th me  
  
Pacey." Joey pulled him.  
  
"You know I hate the dark." Pacey laughed but went in with her. They  
  
opened the door and all the lights went on Surprise! And  
  
Congratulations! Were called. Then Joey looked at Gail and knew. She  
  
saw the ring. Joey laughed to herself while Pacey was still out in left  
  
field some about what all these people were doing here.  
  
"What are they doing?" Pacey whispered into Joey's ear.  
  
"Gail saw the ring." Joey answered as Pacey looked down on the hand  
  
he was holding. He laughed.  
  
"Leave it to Gail." Then Joey and Pacey walked into the party which  
  
would last all night, but start a new beginning.  
  
*Thank-You to all of my reviews. I know this chapter is short and it sucked, but I've had so much work lately for school that I'm in over my head and for that I apologize. Please review I love you all and YES Pacey and Joey did end up together in the last episode ever!*  
  
~Kaydee~ 


	6. Jealousy

What Pacey Joey tale: What if they Never said Good-Bye  
  
Chapter.6.  
  
Jealousy  
  
I watched them walk into the Leery Restaurant, I could see there hands collapsed together.  
  
I watched Joey, not caring about this Pacey guy. I fell in love with Joey and this is what she  
  
does, she goes back home to Capeside and has a fling with one of her old boyfriends. The  
  
lights just turned on and I then see it. The ring. A diamond gold ring on her left ring finger,  
  
the it clicks. There getting married. I've got to do something to stop them. First Joey refuses  
  
to come with me to Paris, I had already bought her a ticket. She didn't come with me so I left.  
  
Then after only a few years of living in Paris I see her again. Walking along the streets, but at  
  
that time she had no ring. I followed her around till the day she left. I saw her flight was  
  
booked to go to Capeside, her home town. I bought a ticket for my self for a later flight that  
  
night. Once I got to this God forsaken town I wanted to go back home, to Paris. I stayed  
  
following Joeys every move. I have to admit it was sad when her friend Jen had passed away,  
  
but then she left. She went somewhere. I couldn't follow her, it was like she disappeared. I  
  
stayed in Capeside knowing she would come back, and I was right, but there's only one  
  
problem, she's with him. As I watch from afar I see them hugging and kissing knowing that  
  
should be me holding her in my arms. Then she turns to me, I didn't want to be seen, but it  
  
was too late for she had called out me name.  
  
"Eddie."  
  
*Thank-you to all of my reviewers I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I've go to get to school. I hope you like it, if you didn't please tell me what I'm doing wrong, and if you do like it give me some suggestions. I love you all, Sorry to all yo Dawson Joey fans, but I'm a die heart Pacey girl!* REVIEW! ~Kaydee~ 


	7. Eddie

A Pacey Joey Tale: What if they never said Good-Bye  
  
Chapter.7.  
  
Eddie  
  
"Eddie." Joey said in amazement.  
  
"Eddie." Joey repeated herself not even believing her own words. What would he be doing  
  
here she thought. I'm over him, I hate him, Pacey better keep him arm around me or he'll  
  
regret it. Joey started to walk over to, but as she did Pacey's arm left her waist. She stopped  
  
losing his warmth.  
  
"Pacey." Joey whispered. "Pacey come with me." She reached for his hand and grabbed it  
  
pulling him away from Dawson.  
  
"What. Jo. What are you doing?" Pacey looked down at Joey as there two hands were  
  
together. Joey stopped and looked up.  
  
"He's here." Joey whispered with a bit of fear in her voice.  
  
"Who's here Jo?" Pacey didn't know who she was meaning to name. Then he saw him. He was  
  
huddled in a corner. That ass-hole Pacey thought as they made there way over to him. Joey  
  
stopped once more and turned to Pacey.  
  
"Keep your arms around me and if you let me go you're sleeping with Dawson or on the  
  
couch." Joey turned and walked toward Eddie. She felt Pacey's arms wrap around her. Now  
  
I'm safe, she thought to herself.  
  
"Eddie." Joey said once more. "It's so good to see you!" Joey gave a fake smile. She leaned  
  
down and hugged him. It was very hard to hugged him with Pacey's arms around her, but she  
  
loved that he was listening.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Joey asked surprised to see Eddie since she hadn't seen him in  
  
years.  
  
"Oh I just umm. I wanted to see your home town since you always talked about it." Joey  
  
looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"I never talked about my home town Eddie." Then Pacey's turned suspicious. If she never  
  
talked about her home town why would he be here? Pacey shook that out of his mind at he  
  
heard a song come on. Joey's eyes lit up at the song.  
  
"Well it's nice to see you again, have a nice time. Bye." Joey gave him a small smile and  
  
turned to Pacey in his arms. She hugged him tight and whispered in his ear.  
  
"It's our song." Pacey hugged her close and whipered back.  
  
"I know. Lets dance." Pacey dragged Joey into the middle of the dance floor and held her  
  
tight. Pacey saw Eddie looking at them as the words of the song started, so Pacey pulled her  
  
closer as the singers voice came.  
  
Sometimes it amazes me how strong the power of love can be,  
  
Sometimes you just take my breath away.  
  
You watch my love grow just like a child,  
  
Sometimes gentle and sometimes wild  
  
Sometimes you just take my breath away  
  
And it's to good to slip by and it's too good to lose,  
  
Too good to be there just to use.  
  
I'm gonna stand on a mountain top  
  
And tell the news  
  
That you take my breath away.  
  
Your beauty is there in all I see  
  
And when I feel your eyes on me  
  
Don't you know you just take my breath away.  
  
Say my life is yours,  
  
My heart will be singing for you eternally  
  
Don't you know you just take my breath away  
  
Say it's to good to slip by  
  
And it's too good to lose,  
  
Too good to be there just to use  
  
I'm gonna stand on a mountain top  
  
And tell the news  
  
That you take my breath away.  
  
As the song ended Pacey leaned in and kissed Joey. Joey broke the kiss in saying against his  
  
lips.  
  
"I think we've found our wedding song."  
  
* Thanks to all my review, I will try very hard to update more often, it's near the end of the school year and the work load is pilling up. So don't worry I'll try. And that song I used is on a Dawson's Creek Soundtrack volume 2. The song's by Patti and Tuck. It's called Pacey and Joey song. I love it! Hope to see more reviews and if I do I'll start updating more often too!* ~Kaydee~ 


	8. A Planning Surprise

A Pacey Joey Tale: What if they Never said Good-Bye  
  
Chapter.8.  
  
A Planning Surprise  
  
The next few months were all planning as Pacey and Joey wanted there wedding on New  
  
Years Eve. It was a sunny morning as Pacey and Joey were lying on the dock in front of  
  
Bessie's house. They had papers all over with phone books and pens. They were trying to find  
  
all the people to invite. Joey was trying so hard to find Andie. She wanted Andie to walk down  
  
the isle with Duggie. They had sent out most of the invitations, but couldn't find her house or  
  
phone number anywhere.  
  
"Pacey I swear if I don't find her soon I'm going to go looking for her on my own to feet!" Joey  
  
screamed in frustration. Pacey laughed and pulled her into his lap.  
  
"There there Potter we'll find ." all of a sudden a car was pulling up into the drive way. More  
  
like a limo. Joey and Pacey only looked up for a minute because it was probably just Dawson,  
  
as they went back to work on trying to find Andie. Pacey looked up and smiled. Joey just kept  
  
working, but as she was scanning the year books of Harvard over again then her world went  
  
black.  
  
"Come on Pace, I trying to find Andie, she's going to be my maid of honor if it kills me finding  
  
her!" Pacey just started to laugh as someone whispered in her ear.  
  
"It would be an honor to stand by your side as you and old Pacey here get married.  
  
Congratulations Joey." Joey's eyes lit up at the sound of this voice.  
  
"Andie." Joey whispered her eyes watering. She turned to the voice as the hands left her face.  
  
Andie was standing there as beautiful as ever.  
  
"Nice to see you again Mc Phee." Pacey piped up as Joey stood up and hugged Andi not saying  
  
anything. Then Andie pulled away and said.  
  
"Why isn't Jen going to be your Maid of Honor, you knew her longer?" Andie was surprised  
  
that she was getting offered this proposal.  
  
"Jen um. she um. Pace." Joey turned to Pacey not able to break another person's heart.  
  
"She's gone Andie." Andie's smile soon faded.  
  
"What do you mean gone, like a vacation gone a move out of town gone or a gone gone?"  
  
Pacey shook his head typical Andie. "She's gone gone." Andie felt tears in her eyes as her cheeks started to burn, she turn to Joey  
  
who hugged her tightly.  
  
"Wait till you see her baby Amy, she's adorable." Andie face broke into a smile whipping the  
  
tears away.  
  
"And when did anyone plan on telling me we have another Jennifer Lindley running around?"  
  
They all laughed and sat back down. 'Now to find myself a dress'. Andie turned to Joey as if  
  
reading her thoughts.  
  
"Joey, I know where we can go shopping for your dress and the brides maids dresses. When  
  
shall we go?" Joey thought about it for a while.  
  
"How about tomorrow?" Joey and Andie started talking, they planned and shared stories. Joey  
  
sat there in Pacey's lap while Eddie watched from a distance, while Pacey just sat there staring  
  
at the two best ladies in his life and how happy they look.  
  
*Thank you all my reviewers. I AM CANADIAN! The Pacey Joey love song thingy by Tuck and Patti was looked up Kazaa. I hope to see some more review I love them!! Hope you liked it and there's more too come!*  
  
~Kaydee~ 


	9. A Wedding

A Pacey Joey Tale: What if they Never said Good-Bye  
  
Chapter.9.  
  
The Wedding  
  
Having Andie back was like old times, but it was so hard. It was the morning of the Wedding  
  
and it was cold. Joey was having a 'face reality' attack. She kept asking where Jen was, and  
  
why Abby wasn't there. She asked why her father wasn't walking her down the aisle and why  
  
her mum wasn't sitting in the front row of the church. Pacey had just gotten off the phone  
  
with Gail telling him what Joey was going through. Pacey couldn't wait to see her and give her  
  
a huge hug. He was so nervous that she would go running out of the Church just seeing his  
  
face, but luckily Dawson was there helping him stay sort of calm.  
  
As Pacey stood at the front of the church he was rocking back and forth. Toes to ankles  
  
toes to ankles. As he stared at his watch the music begun and all the Bride's maids made it  
  
down the aisle. Pacey was getting more and more nervous as he say and Angel walk into the  
  
Church. Pacey felt like he was dreaming. As Joey took his hands it felt like magic shooting  
  
through him. Once Pacey heard the Priest start but then he zoned out. Pacey had just zoned  
  
back in when he heard Joey say 'I do'. He quickly smiled and whispered.  
  
"I do." Back to a teary eyed Joey. Pacey reached his hand up and whipped off the tear on her  
  
cheek.  
  
"Habit." He whispered to the Priest who looked at him weird. He was then told to kiss the  
  
Bride, so he leaned down and captured Joey's lips. When they broke apart he hears the words  
  
he had been waiting for all of his life.  
  
"May I present to you Joey and Pacey Witter."  
  
Then something caught Pacey's eye. Eddie standing at the back of the Church smiling with a  
  
cigarette in his hand leaning up against a back post.  
  
~Thanks to all my reviewers I hope to get a little more reviews this time thought it was short hope you liked it. I love you all! ~  
  
Kaydee 


	10. Surprises

A Pacey Joey Tale: What if they Never said Good- Bye  
  
Chapter.10.  
  
Surprises  
  
Pacey was walking Joey carefully through a maze. His surprise was at the end of it. Joey  
  
was so scared of falling, since Pacey had insisted that she wear I blind fold. Knowing Pacey  
  
wouldn't let her fall Joey walked carefully along a dirt road. In the back ground Joey could  
  
here the ocean. The waves crashed down on the shore lines as Pacey told Joey to stop.  
  
Carefully taking off her blind fold Joey's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Our first house?" Joey whispered to Pacey. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Our first house." Pacey laughed as he saw some tears fall down Joey's cheeks. He kissed  
  
her tears away and took her inside. It was all nicely painted and furnished.  
  
"You did all this?" Joey asked Pacey as he picked her up and carried her over the doorway of  
  
there first house. Pacey went to the bedroom and dropped her on the bed.  
  
"I have a room I would like to show you Mrs. Witter." Pacey smiled.  
  
"Okay." Joey whispered still in a trance that this was Pacey and her house. Joey watched  
  
Pacey walk over to a door. Once he opened it all there clothes were there. He slid them beside  
  
and opened a secret room.  
  
"Come on Jo, what are you waiting for?" Joey watched up to Pacey as he pulled her into this  
  
dark room. She felt Pacey close the door and let go of her hand. She tried to grab it back, but  
  
Pacey wasn't there.  
  
"Pacey." Joey called.  
  
"Pace." Joey was about to finish his name, but the lights turned on and the tears Pacey had  
  
whipped away before came back but fell down her face worst than ever. Worst than when her  
  
mother had died. Worst than when her father had gone to jail twice leaving them again. It was  
  
even worst than when ever Jen died. As Joey spun around she saw pictures after picture. Jen,  
  
Andie, Jack, Dawson, Abby, Henry, Pacey, Joey, Mitch, Gail, Grams, Dougie, and Joeys mum.  
  
Frame after frame mounted all the walls of this enormous room, on the ceiling and on the  
  
walls they were every where.  
  
"Pacey." Joey turned to him.  
  
"You did all this for me. All these Pictures all these memories, you put them all in this room for me?" Joey ran to Pacey and hugged him crying into his shirt.  
  
"There more Jo." Pacey let go of Joey and took her hand. He took her through a tour of the  
  
house then out to the ocean. And Joey walked she couldn't see anything. Then she felt Pacey  
  
once again let go of her hand. A Street light turned on. Under the street lights in front of  
  
Joey's eyes was True Love.  
  
~Thank-you to all my reviews, this story is far from over but I need some help. If any of you can give me suggestions maybe I can update more often? Hope you liked this chapter. I love you all Please review! ~  
  
Kaydee 


	11. A sail on True Love, and Talk

A Pacey Joey Tale: What if the Never said Good-Bye  
  
Chapter.11  
  
A Sail on True Love and a Talk  
  
The next morning Pacey had promised Joey a sail on True Love, which meant Joey  
  
would be waking up early making breakfast, having a shower, making a picnic basket and the  
  
worst of all trying to wake up Pacey. Once Joey was up she did all that. Joey was dressed in  
  
her bathing suit with a long skirt wrap on and a tight tank-top. Everything was packed and  
  
they were ready to set sail, but now came the hard part. Waking up Pacey Joshua Witter, now  
  
that is a challenge. Joey went quietly into the bathroom and turned on the shower for Pacey  
  
when he got up. Then Joey made her way into there bedroom. Pacey was holding Joey's pillow  
  
as if it were Joey lying beside him. Walking over to the edge of the bed she thought she saw  
  
Pacey smile. She laid beside him and stared at him, until she saw him smile again.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" Pacey whispered quietly as if she couldn't even here him.  
  
"The names Witter, Joey Witter and I want you to get up." Pacey smiled, oh yeah, his mind  
  
clicked in, she's a Witter now.  
  
"I Mrs. Witter do not want to get up. To eaarrll-y." Pacey said with a yawn. Joey smiled and  
  
kissed him. He started to kiss her back when she pulled away.  
  
"If you ever want to kiss this mouth again you'll get up, go into the shower I have running for  
  
you and we'll go sailing on True Love liked you promised." Pacey grunted and rolled over. He  
  
got up and stretched as he walked sleepily to the bathroom.  
  
Pacey had done what Joey asked and they had just set sea on True Love for the first  
  
time in years. Joey loved the look on Pacey face as if all the memories of there last time on  
  
the boat of True Love came flooding back. As Pacey was steering Joey came up behind him  
  
and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Do you remember the old days?" Joey whispered into Pacey's ear. "The days when we sailed  
  
on this boat without a care in the world?" Pacey smiled.  
  
"I remember all to well Witter. These memories never left me it was what kept me going ya  
  
know?" Joey smiled and Pacey felt her head nod in a yes.  
  
"What do you think about having children Pace?" Joey asked as she rested her head on his  
  
back.  
  
"Kids, I haven't really thought about it. I would love to have kids with you, but don't you think  
  
it's to early? Like I mean ummm . to early in our marriage?" Joey shrugged.  
  
"I saw Alexander the other day and he was all grown up. He looked so much like Bodie but  
  
had the personality of my sister." Joey closed her eyes as she thought back on what Alexander  
  
looked like.  
  
"I just want a kid like that. Part you part me."  
  
"I know what you mean Jo, I want to have a kid with you to." Pacey turned around and kissed  
  
Joey. The went down into the cabin area and started to kiss heavily then fell on the bed.  
  
"Are you sure Witter?" Pacey asked Joey.  
  
"As sure as I'll ever be Witter." Joey whispered back.  
  
~Thank-you to all my reviews! I'm sorry it took so long to up date this. The next chapter will be up very soon as long as I get some reviews. I love you all thank-you for waiting. I had Grade.8 Grad stuff and Harry Potter the fifth book to read but you girls still stayed beside me, Thank you!!!~  
  
Love  
  
Kaydee 


	12. ByeBye Eddie

Holy Hell, it's been a while! But guess what guys?? I'm back!!!!!!!!! I apologize to everyone, because I was a jerk, I didn't keep on writing and I bet I lost all my fans but, if there are still some of you out there, this is for you!-xoxoxox-Kaydee-xoxoxoxox

**A Pacey Joey Tale: What if the Never said Good-Bye  
**

Chapter 12

**Bye- Bye Eddie**

Joey smelt the sea as she awoke for her dreams, ah the sea, with its different smells,

and how the light danced upon it, magic. Stretching Joey didn't want to get up, and as she felt

around herself, Pacey was already up and moving, what an early riser.

Joey had forgotten it was winter, and with being on the water it was freezing. As she

wrapped the blanket around her, and walked to the open door of the cabin, she saw Pacey and

her eyes brightened.

"Mrs. Witter told me to tell you..." Joey said in a sexy whisper, "that if you did not come back

to the cabin and warm her up, she'll jump into the water." Pacey's smile grew large.

"Tell Mrs. Witter we're two seconds from docking, and that she better get some clothes on

because it looks like the Witter's have company." Pacey didn't recognize the red truck in the

drive, it was old and rusted, none of he's friends owned that type of vehicle.

Joey leaned over the edge of the cabin door to look toward the house, she had just

been married, and was hoping to be pregnant, now all of a sudden she was feeling sick. Her

mind kept screaming, _'GO AWAY EDDIE'._

"Babe, do you knows whose truck that is in the drive?" Pacey asked slowing down the

boat, lining it up to the dock. He looked back at her once he'd jumped out of the boat to

secure it onto the dock. "Didn't you hear me, clothes darling, they were invented back when

the cave men walked the earth, so I'm sure you can find some." Joey's heart had sunk

though, when she caught sight of Eddie's truck in the drive, so she wasn't even paying

attention to Pacey.

"Nice Wedding Present." Joey whispered, but Pacey didn't hear her, and since he was

getting a chill from the water he decided that who ever was sitting on there front porch, could

face seeing a fully dressed man, with his half naked wife in his arms coming out of their

Honeymoon night. Pacey jumped back onto the boat lifted Joey up into his arms and jumped

off the boat once again. He started heading toward the house, but before Joey could tell Pacey

whose truck it was or stop him from carrying her toward the house, he was already through

the front gate.

Pacey saw him, and quickly held Joey tighter and whispered for her to pull the

blankets tight to her. Getting to the porch and up the stairs Pacey didn't say a word to Eddie,

he just opened the front door with some difficulty, placed Joey on the bench in the front hall,

and turned back outside closing the front door behind him.

"Are we going to have a problem here?" Pacey turned to Eddie's drunken face.

"The only problem here Witter, is that your trying to steal my girl." Eddie looked like he hadn't

shaved in days, his clothes were scruffy, and Pacey was about to pound his face in.

"You stay away from Joey, she is not yours. She is my wife, and you'll leave her the hell alone.

I don't steal from low life scum, and by the way I didn't try, I succeeded." Pacey looked about

ready to pounce. Eddie just smiled, and got up; he was ready for a fight.

"Potter will come back to me Witter, once she's done tossing you around." Pacey just laughed

and shoved him back to the edge of the stairs.

"That's Mrs. Witter to you boy-o, and I must now tell you to get the hell off my property

before I call the cops." Eddie turned and walked down the porch toward his truck,

"One thing you never will learn Witter..." Eddie lifted himself into his truck and turned on the

engine. "...is that I'm always one step ahead." Eddie pulled out and left, winking at Joey who

had come beside Pacey and wrapped her arms around his waist. Pacey hadn't seen the last of

Eddie, Joey knew, but he'd sure never come near her home again, Joey would make sure of

that.

I hope you liked this very short chapter, don't worry, the next one will be longer, and guess what, I promise there will be a next one, if I get one review!-Love Kaydee

P.S. Dawson's Creek Will never die!


	13. Sickness, In more than Just ONe way

A Tale of Pacey and Joey: What if they Never Said Good-Bye

Chapter. 13.

Sickness, in more than Just ONE Way

Joey was sick again, for the fourth time that day, and unable to leave the bathroom. She

wasn't able to go to the store to buy a home pregnancy test, if she wasn't pregnant, she prayed to

God that this flu would pass over, and quick. Pacey didn't know she was sick, because if she'd

told him before he left this morning to check on the Restaurant, he'd be beside her holding up her

hair, massaging her shoulders, and pressing on the gravel pills, because Joey knew that Pacey

couldn't stand the smell of puke, who could, but Pacey would throw-up right after her.

As Joey made herself go into the bedroom, she laid in there nice warm bed, pushed her

head farther into Pacey's pillow, loving the smell of him. Dawson would be over soon, she knew,

with a Test that would change her life, well two lives. As Joey started to doze off, the sudden ring

of the phone beside the bed made her jump.

"Hello, Witter Residence" Joey answered the phone. Joey knew she didn't need to be that formal,

it was her house, but just knowing that she was now Pacey Witter's wife, a new Witter, made her

smile, and be so willing to go that extra step so that everyone knew, she was a WITTER!

"Hello my Pet." Eddie's voice wiped the smile of Joey's face with no effort at all. Everything

inside her seemed to freeze like ice. She wasn't a person that acted scared, because Joey could

hold her own, but right now, Joey felt weak, and vulnerable. Eddie wasn't acting like the Eddie

she remembered from years ago. He was different, different, not in a good way.

"Eddie", she all but hissed his name.

"How are you today, you look a little pale?" Now Joey had something to fear, as her eyes started

to dart around the room, was he in her house, was he in her yard, how could he see her, or was he

just guessing that she looked paler than normal. "That silk looks good on you love." Joey

shivered, the thought of his eyes on her made each blood vessel in her body freeze for a moment,

and turn everything cold. Pulling the covers that had fallen to her waste tightly around herself,

Joey tried to breathe easier.

"What do you want?" Joey wasn't in the mood to listen, she wanted to hang up, but if he was out

side and watching her, couldn't he brake in. The urge to go make sure every single thing was lock

around the house was driving Joey mad, but the fear that if she moved Eddie would do something

made her just sit in her now cold bed, and listen.

"You." Couldn't Joey have seen that coming, but the fact of that matter was, Joey wasn't paying

attention to the conversation, or lack their of, that Eddie was trying to have with her, she just kept

thinking of how Dawson was coming over, yeah, Dawson would save her.

It was her lucky day, as Joey heard Dawson pull up in the drive, or was that Dawson? It

could be Eddie, what would she do, crawl under the bed and hide, wait, hang up, call the Police?

Pacey? Every option had a dead end, leaving Joey helpless.

"Hey Joey, you here?" It was Dawson, Dawson had pulled up. Dawson would save her. Eddie

must have seen Dawson's truck pull up, or heard Dawson's voice because he whispered,

"Until later," and the line went dead. Letting the phone slide out of her hand, and onto the bed,

Joey had to collect herself within the two second of Dawson coming into this room and seeing her

all cold and frightened. She breathed in once, twice, a third time, then spoke,

"I'm in the bedroom." As Dawson reached the bedroom door opening the phone rang, for a

second time Joey jumped. Seeing he reaction, Dawson went for the phone, but Joey, fearing it

would be Eddie, quickly grabbed the phone.

"Hello," Joey answered with a unclear voice,

"Babes," Pacey said on the other end of the phone. Joey smiled, the first true smile since Eddie's

phone call. "Are you all right?" Pacey had heard it, every emotion that was going through her,

some how Pacey knew. Smiling again, and loving the fact that she could, Joey leaned back against

the headboard, and motioned Dawson to sit down.

"Glad to hear your voice, I missed you this morning." Joey smiled as she listened to Pacey,

"I know Jo, but you know that I had to get up early. We didn't have much sleep last night, so I let

you sleep." What a guy she had, was there anyone else like him? Pacey was perfect, or at least he

was in Joey's eyes.

"I love you."Joey said quietly into the receiver, as if it was a secret, just both of them knew.

"I love you too, Potter." Joey smiled,

"That's Witter, Witter." Pacey's laugh rung out. Noticing that she was being rude, because she

was so indulged into Pacey's phone call, she remembered about Dawson. "I must let you go

though, because you see me secret lover is here to help with a few things that you can not."

Pacey's laughing stopped, and Joey's started, along with Dawson's.

"Tell that Leery boy to get away from what's mine." Pacey started to joke, but said his 'I love

yous' and went off to cook lunch for a busy crowd.

"SO, you think your pregnant?" Dawson looked over at Joey,

"There's only one way to find out." Pulling out the pregnancy test from a pharmacy bag, Dawson

handed it to Joey, and watched her slowly walk into the bath room. Once in the bathroom, and

waiting for the timer to go off, Joey realized that she might not be pregnant, because she hadn't

thrown-up in almost an hour. The buzzer went off, it was the moment of truth.

You all hate me right? I promise another chapter quick, and it takes me this long. Sorry, but I hope you liked this one, please review, I may add another, it I get more than five, because last time I got five, so I hope I get to post another, because believe it or not, I already have it written...

Kaydee


	14. Oh

A Pacey Joey Tale: What if they never said Good-bye

Chapter 14

Oh

Joey sat down on the edge of the bathtub, she was staring down at the one thing

that could change, not just her life, but two others. If Joey was pregnant, that would be

amazing, and her life would never be the same, but if she was not, then everything would

go back to normal, and this would be just a little scare; one hell of a little scare. Breathing

heavily, Joey lifted up the stick, now, if there were two blue lines, Joey would be having

a child in nine months, if there were only one line, Joey could forget this whole mess.

Looking down at it, Joey saw two lines, they weren't bright, but they were there. A tear

silently rolled down Joey's cheek, as she could here Dawson outside the door. Shaking of

the shock, Joey wiped off her face and opened the door. She then smiled at Dawson and

said,

"That's a relief, I'm not pregnant." Joey did feel badly about lying to Dawson, but Pacey

should be the first one two know, and Joey had enough time to come up with the best

surprise. Dawson smiled,

"Better luck next time, and I should be off, if my services are no longer needed." Dawson

waved to Joey as he exited out her bedroom door. Walking from the bathroom to her bed,

Joey's mind started to wonder. Would everything change, she'd be a mother, Pacey a

father, were they both ready for that, was it all happening too fast? There was no need for

this foolish thinking, Pacey, her, and now their unborn child will begin a history, a

family.

Once Joey cleaned the house a bit, though it was already sparkling before she

started, she had to get out of the house. Picking up her car keys and jacket, Joey left the

house, wearing her bathing suit, and one of Pacey's tank-tops. She packed Pacey swim

shorts and extra towels. Climbing into the truck, Joey placed the bag beside her and

headed to the grocery store. Picking up sparkling apple cider, Joey walked toward

Pacey's restaurant.

Joey walked in unnoticed by her husband, but got a few stares from the young

men around the room. Joey took over a booth in the far corner, and waited to be served.

A man from across the room started to walk towards her, stopped at the bar, and then

headed towards her again, this time with two drinks in his hand. The man was young, but

older than Joey. As Joey looked past the sandy blond haired man, she waved at Pacey as

he started noticing her. Pacey hadn't yet set his eyes on the man that was heading towards

Joey, before it was to late.

"Is this set taken?" The man stood politely waiting for an answer.

"No sir, have a set." He nodded in appreciation, set the drinks down, then sat across from

Joey. He smiled, as Joey turned he rhead to see Pacey stop to get a waitiering pad.

"Hello, my name Thomas, Thomas McCormick."

"I'm Joey, Joey Whitter."

"Whitter, you say, is it your brother that owns this place then?"

"No, actually…" Joey went to finish, but Pacey had made his way to the table.

"Good afternoon, I'm Pacey, and I'll be your waiter for today." Pacey gave me a half

smile.

"I should let the lady order first." Thomas smiled.

"Thank-you Thomas, such a gentlemen, I'll have the usual Pace."

"Okay Jo, and how about to drink?" Joey tapped her finger on the table a minute.

"I'll have some milk." Pacey nodded as he wrote down her order,

"And you, Sir?"

"Please call me Thomas, I'll have whatever your special is, and I've got a drink, thanks."

"Aright, I'll have your drink in a moment Joey, and I'll get right on the food."

Joey smiled as Pacey walked away.

"So, how do you know the owner?" Joey smiled, thinking she's play with this guy a bit.

"We go way back, grew up together." Thomas nodded.

"So, what are you doing in Capeside. You look like a city slicker." Thomas smiled at

Joeys comment and took a sip of his drink.

"Vacation," Pacey had started walking over with Joey milk, placed on the table, and

walked away to get there food. Once the meal came, Joey had figured out that Thomas

grew up in New York, and is a heir to a huge athletic company. Joey pushed her plate

away, and toped of her milk. Smiled, and then began to speak,

"So, I still have one more question to ask you." Thomas laughed,

"Ask away." Leaning back in her seat Joey played with her straw,

"Why did you come over here?" Thomas laughed again,

"You looked lonely." Joey laughed. "You were also beautiful, and I saw you were

accompanied by anyone." Joey smiled,

"So you thought that it was a good idea to come over and have a meal with a lonely

beautiful girl." Thomas nodded.

"Yes, then if we had a good time, I would've asked out on a date."

"A date, on I could go on a date with you." Thomas looked shocked.

"Your reason being," Joey smiled.

"I'm married." Thomas started to laugh.

"As if I haven't heard that one before," Joey shook her head; I guess the guy was

desperate. At that moment Pacey came over with the bill, and handed it to the man. As

Thomas looked at the bill to sigh it, he noticed Joey's order wasn't on there.

"Sir, where might the ladies lunch cost be?"

"Oh," Pacey smiled at Joey, "Joey owns half this restaurant, she doesn't pay to eat here."

Thomas looked appalled.

"Joey, you never told me that,"

"Actually, I did tell you. I said I was married. I'm married to the owner. Thomas

McCormick, this is my husband Pacey Whitter, Pace, This is Thomas McCormick, he

had lunch with me." Thomas felt like a total idiot, as he shook his head.

"Nice to meet you, you have a beautiful restaurant, and a wonderful wife."

"Ya, I got lucky." Pacey put an arm around Joey, and watched Thomas get up leave his

money, and walk away.

"I brought your swimming trunks, were going to the beach." Pacey smiled and leaned

down to kiss Joey.

"Okay, I need a break anyway." Taking her hand he led her out of the restaurant.

After Pacey changed into his swim suit, and Joey was running into the water,

Pacey tackled her. He kissed her, as if she'd been away for to long.

"I missed you." Pacey smiled against her lips. Joey smile,

"I've been too caught up with Dawson to think about anyone else." Joey laughed and

started to run deeper into the water, Pacey chased her. Once Joey was in his arms, Pacey

just stared at her,

"I still haven't gotten over how beautiful you are." Joey held onto Pacey, kissed him

softly, then pulled back,

"I have something to tell you," Pacey face turned from caring to automatically concerned.

"Oh," Joey took a deep breath.

Thank you to all my reviewers, I bet you all hate me, but I have not had the internet in forever, imagine how deprived I was. I hope you liked this chapter. I will post the next very soon!

Thanks a bunch, Kaydee


End file.
